Unexpected Surprises
by rika08
Summary: prequal to Whole. you asked for it, so here it is. DG's pregent and Zero's alive. And Cain ahs to find DG before she freezes out in the blizzared and before Zero beats the life out of her and the baby. read and review. rated for violence.
1. Unexpected News

Unexpected Surprises

The beauty of the Northern Island reignited every time there was a fresh layer of snow. However, there were not as many occupants inside the Palace that could appreciate its beauty. Many of the palace guards had been sent throughout the Oz, in search for the last of the Longcoats. Overseeing the Central City Company was the Commander of the guards; Wyatt Cain.

The company was scheduled to remain in Central City for one week's times. The Palaces occupants seemed to have less than bright spirits, especially DG. Since Cain's departure, DG's health seemed to decrease.

Even before Cain's company set out to Central City, DG's health seemed to slowly decrease, causing everyone to worry over her. In addition, did not let Cain leave on a pleasant note.

DG pulled herself up from the floor. She turned to the faucet and turned on the water. She washed her face and hands. Letting the cool water calm her warm face. She picked up the towel to her right and dried her face and hands.

"Still feeling ill Deeg?" Azkadellia stood outside the bathroom door. Hearing the faucet running, she peeked her head in.

DG shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me. This is the third morning I've felt this sick." She looked at herself in the mirror. Turning she headed for the door.

DG did a double take. She looked back at the mirror. At first, all DG could see was the lack of color in her face. Then DG saw it. Her stomach seemed to be slightly larger.

"Az, be honest. Does my stomach look bigger?" DG asked.

Azkadellia walked into the bathroom. "Odd time to be worried about your weight Deeg."

"Az, just answer me." DG said.

Az looked at DG's stomach. "I'll admit you look a little bigger. But not by much. Do you think it has something to do with-" She stopped mid-sentence.

DG gave Az a look that made sure they were thinking the same thing. "Let's find out for sure. I need to talk to Raw."

As if on cue, someone knocked on DG's door. Azkadellia quickly walked to the door and opened it. Raw looked at Az and then DG, who peeked out of the door. Raw quickly walked to DG and gave her a big hug.

"I guess Raw knows." Az said.

"Raw, we were going to ask you something." DG explained.

"Raw know. DG mother." Raw replied. He released DG.

DG inhaled deeply. A sudden wave of dizziness overcame her. Az and Raw quickly leaned DG against the wall.

"Deeg, you alright?" Azkadellia asked.

"I'm…I'm fine Az." DG stuttered. She smiled widely. "I'm…I'm going to be a mother!"

Az hugged DG tightly, laughing. "Congratulations Deeg."

DG released Az. Suddenly, reality struck, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Az asked.

"Cain won't return for another five days." DG answered.

"Raw keep secret. Tell no one until Tin Man knows." Raw said.

"Don't worry DG, as long as we don't tell the others, Cain will be the first one to know." Az assured DG.

DG nodded. "Now the problem is thinking of a way to tell him." She looked out at the falling snow. Suddenly, DG was not looking forward for Cain's return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

So what did you think of the first chapter as the prequel to Whole? If you see any errors please tell me so I can edit it. I've already edited this once, but I may've missed something.

Review please!!


	2. Surpirse Guests

DG strolled along the cleared path in the snow-covered gardens. Her arms wrapped around her front, trying to keep herself warm. Everyday, DG had come out into the gardens, trying to think of a way to tell Cain.

She turned around and started walking back towards the palace. The snow began drifting from the sky again. DG looked at the sky and sighed.

"Ok, when Cain returns, I should wait until he's explained everything to mother, and then tell him in private." DG told herself. "Ok, then bring in a bucket of water when he passes out."

DG sighed again. She brushed off the snow on a stone bench and set down. She buried her face in her hands. Looking down at her stomach, she smirked. "Why are the best things in life are the hardest to say?"

A blaring snapping sound caught DG's attention. She stood and looked around. The white bushes seemed to stir around her. DG suddenly felt very exposed, standing in the middle of the garden grounds.

"Azkadellia!" DG called. If needed, they would have to use their magic.

Azkadellia walked out onto the balcony overseeing the gardens, "What is it DG?"

"Could you stay up there for a moment?" DG asked.

_Something is wrong._ Az thought. "DG, get up here quickly."

DG did not need to be told twice. She quickly began walking towards the steps. Each step hardly seemed to bring her closer to the palace. The stirring bushes seemed to follow DG's steps, only prolonging her anxiety.

"DG run!" Azkadellia screamed.

DG looked behind her. Three Longcoats had come out of the bushes and headed for DG. Azkadellia jumped from the balcony and landed beside DG. She brought her hands in front of her body, ready to use her magic.

"Well Mistress, I see you have regained your full power." Zero stepped into the garden.

Azkadellia kept her eyes on Zero, "I advise you to leave, before we summon the guards."

Zero smiled darkly, "Two princesses, calling for their guards?"

"No, to make sure we keep you alive!" Az froze the three Longcoats in front of them. She and DG turned back and ran for the balcony.

Zero moved quickly. Several more Longcoats emerged into the gardens, but none seemed close enough. Zero drew his pistol and fired.

Azkadellia fell into the snow. She looked down at her leg where the bullet had hit. The Longcoats moved for Azkadellia. DG turned at the sound of the shot. She saw Azkadellia on the ground.

"Az! Mother!" DG yelled. She hoped that someone would hear her. She ran back to Azkadellia.

A Longcoat grabbed Azkadellia's arm and tried to lift her up. DG ran up and punched him in the jaw. The second closest Longcoat fought back. He swung at DG. DG dodged and used it to her advantage. She drove her knees into his stomach.

DG knelt next to Azkadellia, "Are you alright?"

Az shook her head, "My leg."

DG looked around. The two Longcoats had recovered and joined the others. They were surrounded. "Take my hand."

Their hands clasped together, immediately bringing their light. Zero took a few steps away, knowing their full potential. DG and Azkadellia focused their energy. In an instant, all the Longcoats surrounding them were frozen.

DG helped Az to her feet. They both continued towards the palace.

"You alright Az?" DG asked.

"As soon as we get inside." Azkadellia answered.

Zero emerged from his hiding place. He pulled out a syringe from his coat lining. Zero loaded his pistol again and took aim. "Wonderful trick."

DG and Azkadellia turned simultaneously. Zero fired his pistol. Both DG and Azkadellia fell to the ground. Az quickly sat up. DG lay on the ground, the syringe embedded in her neck. Az pulled out the syringe and stared at Zero.

"What have you done to her?" she demanded.

Zero walked calmly towards them. "You need not worry what it is. She will not be harmed. Not yet anyways."

Azkadellia raised her hand. Before she could stop Zero, he shot her again, this time in her shoulder. Az fell back onto the ground. She watched helplessly as Zero lifted DG over his shoulder and walked away with her.

"DG!" Az cried.

"Azkadellia!" the Queen cried. She hurried to her injured daughter. The guards quickly responded and surrounded the gardens.

Ahamo knelt next to his daughter, "What happened?"

"DG. She's gone." Azkadellia answered. Her tears rolled down her face.

"What, how?" the Queen asked.

"Zero. Zero has taken DG. I tired to stop him mother. I tried." Azkadellia cried.

The Queen held her daughter close to her, "I know you did."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	3. Welcome Home

The doors of the palace opened, and the Company dismounted from their horses. Commander Cain handed his reins to one of the stable hands. Cain slung his sack over his shoulder and walked into the entry.

He pushed open the doors. The room was large and filled with pillars. His hopes of seeing DG when he entered diminished. _DG must still be ill. _

"Cain!" Ambrose yelled. He hurried down the stairs.

"Some welcome." Cain replied.

"Thank goodness you're back sooner. We have a serious problem!" Ambrose called.

"What is it?" Cain asked.

"It's DG. She's gone." Ambrose answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cain stood in Azkadellia's bedroom, with everyone else. He faced the window, standing father form everyone else. Azkadellia sat on her bed, Raw stood next to her, healing her leg.

"Zero came for her. I don't know why, but he came for DG." Azkadellia explained.

"What could Zero want with DG? In the past it's been by your order Azkadellia." Ambrose explained.

Azkadellia nodded. "Before Zero took her, he wasn't frightened at all by our power. He seemed to be expecting it."

"Where did he take her?" Cain asked. He turned form the window.

No one looked Cain in the eye. Azkadellia stood, "We don't know. We've sent guards throughout the entire Oz, but we're unsure of what Zero's plan is."

The door burst open. Everyone turned as Jeb entered. He held up an all too familiar devise. "I found in the Tin Suit we locked Zero in."

"Play it." Cain said.

Jeb set the device up and the projection began. Zero appeared in front of them. He smiled smugly.

"_Surprised to see me Cain? You didn't think that suit would really hold me. By now I suspect you've been told that I have something of yours."_ Zero stepped aside; two Longcoat's held DG's arms. She was on her knees, staring at Zero.

"_I'll make this simple for you, come and get her, if you can." _Zero spun around and struck DG across the face. Her head whipped in the direction he hit her in. She looked at him, her lip bleeding.

"_You're a fool if you think he won't come." _DG said. Cain stared at the projectioned DG. Her face was covered in blood. She had a large gash over her right eye. The blue shirt she wore was stained in her blood. The sleeves of her jacket were soaked with blood that it seemed to roll down the sleeves. Cain unconsciously moved closer into DG's direction.

"_You hear that Cain? It would appear she believe you'll come for her?"_ He struck DG again.

"_Should you fail to find me, I'll send her body to you." _Zero said. He smiled in the projection.

Suddenly DG stood right up. She jumped into the air and kicked Zero in the back. The Longcoat's holding DG released her and tried to fight her. DG blocked one of their hit and struck them herself. She turned from the projection and ran.

Zero had recovered. He drew out his pistol and fire. The room went silent as DG fell to the ground. Cain reached out for DG, only to be reminded she wasn't there.

Cain watched in horror, hoping that DG was still alive. He watched as she seemed to reach out for something. Before he could see her grab it, the projection ended. Cain unclenched his fist. His palm bled from his nail punctures.

Azkadellia turned from the projection and headed for the door.

"What are you doing Azkadellia?" the queen asked.

Azkadellia looked her mother in the eye, "I'm going to find Zero. And then I'll kill him."

"Azkadellia, where do you plan on finding Zero?" Cain asked.

"Anywhere."

"You won't find him in time to rescue DG." Cain said.

"Do you have an idea where Zero might be?" Azkadellia asked.

"I've got a pretty good idea. And I'll go alone." Cain answered. Cain walked out of the room.

"Cain wait!" Azkadellia followed him out of the room.

"There's something you need to know. And it's about DG." Azkadellia said.

"What?" Cain asked.

Azkadellia hesitated for a moment, "DG's pregnant."

Cain couldn't speak. _Now it makes sense._

"DG was going to tell you as soon as you returned but-"

Cain ran from Azkadellia. His heart was pounding. _God, if Zero finds out they're both as good as dead._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC I own nothing


	4. Escape Artist

Two days after DG's disappearance, led to a cabin, familiar to DG. Locked in aback room, guarded by Longcoat's. The room was small, barely a bedroom. The only source of light for the room was a small window in the corner.

DG lay on the floor. Her hands were bound behind her back. Blood trickled from her gunshot wound. DG tried to prop herself up, but stopped when the pain was too intense. She resorted to trying to free her hands. DG began twisting her wrists, ignoring the burns form the rope.

_I have to get out before Zero kills me, or worse…the baby. God, Cain can't hear that. There has to be a way out of here._ DG thought.

Zero opened the door, "Enjoying yourself, Princess?"

DG glared at him. Until he left, her binds would have to wait.

"Your stunt earlier was impressive. It provided just the incident I needed to ensure Cain's arrival." Zero said.

"So glad to assist you." DG said sarcastically.

Zero smiled and walked behind DG. "Keep it up Princess," Zero grabbed DG's shoulder and squeezed. DG winced, "you'll be dead before the day is through."

"You're a fool if you think you'll get away with this Zero." DG said.

"Yes, but it shall be my last act in the Oz. What better way to end my life, then by killing the lost Princess and then see the Tin Man's face at the sight of her dead body?" Zero asked. He walked back in front of DG.

"What makes you think I'll be dead by the time he arrives?" DG asked.

"Cain's not as smart as you think Princess. He's probably still in Central City with his Company. By the time he watches the message, you'll be dead. And he'll find you too late." Zero explained.

DG smirked this time, "You obviously don't know what he's capable of then. There's not a doubt in my mind that he already knows where I am."

Zero grabbed DG's face and pulled her closer, "There's something different about you Princess. I hadn't noticed it before, but now I see it clearly."

DG kept silent. _Please don't know. Oh God, please don't let him know._

Zero smiled darkly. "And you haven't told him yet. Well now, here is where I can really destroy Cain. I can kill you, ultimately killing your child. On the other hand, I could beat you severely, and make sure you live, while your child dies. What could possibly stop me?"

"Me!" DG slammed her face into Zero's head. Zero stumbled back.

DG began trying to slip her hands from her restraints. She reached into her sock and pulled out Cain's razor. DG opened the razor and began cutting her ropes. They quickly fell off. DG watched as Zero stood up and looked at her angrily.

"That was not a wise move." Zero said.

"Neither was kidnapping me." DG replied.

"Just how do you intend on escaping?" Zero asked.

"Like this." DG threw the razor. It struck Zero in the chest. He fell to the floor. DG managed to get to her feet. She stumbled to Zero's body and pulled out Cain's razor. DG peeked into the next room. The room was filled with Longcoat's. She'd never get out.

DG turned back into the room. Up in the corner of the room, was a small window. At least big enough for her to slip through. DG dragged an old chair below the window. She struggled to climb in. DG pulled at the window, but it was too old to move.

"That figures." DG used her elbow and broke the window in. The noise alone would cause the Longcoat's to enter. Seeing Zero's body would enrage them. DG climbed through the window as the first Longcoat's entered the room.

DG lowered herself to the ground, falling up short form the ground, six inches to be exact. She landed on the ground roughly. The fall managed to sprain DG's ankle landing alone. DG stood and began rushing from the cabin. She heard the door open, knowing the Longcoat's were after her, DG headed into the forest.

DG found a large, fallen, tree. She hid behind it, lying on the ground. She watched from behind thick bushes at the foot of the tree. The Longcoat's separated into several groups.

"Sir." DG watched a stray Longcoat approach the Longcoat in command.

"What is it?"

"Commander Zero is still alive." He said.

_Dang. _DG thought.

"Make sure he survives. Once we find the girl, he'll take care of her." The Longcoat replied.

DG pulled her head back behind the tree. She started moving backwards, trying not to make a sound. However, nothing ever goes the way you hope. DG's foot kicked a twig, snapping it.

"What was that?"

"Check it out." His footsteps grew louder.

_Great._ DG got to her feet and ran. She ignored the screams coming from her legs and back. The branches whipped at DG's face and body. She couldn't look back. DG ran for her life.

The forest went on for miles. _I can't run the entire way back. I won't even make it to Central City._ DG thought. She could hear a few Longcoat's behind her. She pushed herself harder.

DG suddenly flew to the ground. Her body crashed painfully on branches and hidden rocks. Her body rolled to a stop. DG looked back, seeing the Longcoat's still following; she stumbled to her feet and continued running.

The sky darkened from the setting suns. Like anyone could see them behind the clouds. The snow began falling again. Heavy and thick. The cold temperature struck DG's body hard. DG's body seemed to be slowing down.

_The Papay!_ DG thought. She an as hard as she could towards the Papay's domain.

Luck must have been on her side. She entered the rows of trees without a sight of the creatures. However, the Longcoat's were still following her. Then she spotted one. Then another. Finally the entire hunting party. DG ran faster. She weaved her way through the trees.

"Uh ho!" DG said. She stopped at the edge of the cliff. Thankfully, the Longcoat's were busy with the Papay hunting them. She smiled and continued running along the edge of the cliff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DG hobbled through the forest. She had lost the Papay and the Longcoat's hours behind her. But she was running out of time. Night had fallen and the air had grown colder. DG's body shivered violently. She pulled her jacket closer to her body. She tried to warm up her hands, but even her breath was cold.

DG stumbled again and fell into the snow. She propped herself up on her elbows. The forest was darker than she remembered. DG sighed and got back on her feet.

_How much longer can I go on?_ DG thought. She dragged her feet through the snow. Her breath came in short gasps. _How much longer before I freeze to death? How much longer can this baby last out here?_

Finally, DG could go no longer. She collapsed in the snow. She lay still, barely breathing. DG curled into a ball, in hope of protecting her stomach. She stared off into space, "Where are you Cain?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing


	5. Stake Out

Cain rode hard. The snow beat against his body as he rode through the storm. His hands and feet had gone numb hours ago, still he continued. If DG managed to escape Zero, she would be out in the storm.

Cain pulled his scarf further over his face. The horse seemed to slow drastically. Cain finally let the horse stop. He dismounted and retrieved his bag. Cain continued on foot through the forest.

Within hours, he had past Central City. Now this is where things got fun. The Papay would enjoy a meal right now. Especially in this weather, there would be a shortage of food. As long as He was quick, they would not see him.

However, Cain saw them. A group of Papay, circled around a victim. Cain moved away slowly and hoped they would see him. As Cain drifted farther from the Papay, he got a good look at the victim. A renegade Longcoat. Cain grimaced, he wouldn't wish that on anyone, except maybe Zero.

Cain past through their territory. Wasn't much farther until his old cabin. Cain proceeded through the forest with extreme caution. He knew other Longcoats would be around. As Cain came to the road towards his house, he retrieved his pistol.

Walking quietly, Cain approached the cabin. There was little light, but someone was inside. Cain walked to one of the windows and crouched below. Hearing voices, Cain listened in.

"Any sight of that wench?" it was Zero.

_Deeg got away._ Cain relaxed a little.

"No sir. We lost sight of her in the Papay's territory. It's possible they have her now."

"What would give you that ridiculous idea? They're digesting one of us as we speak. Had they in fact, capture her, you and your med would not have been attacked!" Zero thundered.

_I past her! But there's no way._ Cain thought. He was about to leave.

"Sir, even if she survived the Papay, she will be easier to find by morning. The temperature has dropped dramatically. No one can stay out there without suffering from extreme cold. We shall have her tomorrow."

"You had better." Zero threatened.

Cain quietly slinked around the back of the house. A sound of broken glass filled Cain's ears. He looked down at the ground. There were pieces of broken glass scattered all over the ground. The window above Cain had been broken from the inside.

A big gust of wind and snow nearly blew Cain over. Cain pulled his coat closer to his body. Never had he been so glad to have a thick coat. But DG only had a thin one.

"God DG, where are you." Cain whispered. He quietly walked away from the cabin. He needed to find her quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing


	6. Life Or Death

Something wasn't right, that much DG knew. As she woke in the snow, DG felt something wrong with her body. Something seemed to tap her back as she tried to wake up. She knew she had been badly injured, but not this bad. Then she realized what it was.

As DG made the transition from unconscious to conscious, she realized what was happening. She wasn't being tapped on her back. Someone was beating her. Each strike seemed more painful than the last.

DG tried to move from the next hit. She rolled from her position. She rolled right into Zero's leg. DG looked up at Zero in pure fear. Zero, however, stared at DG in utter fury.

Zero placed his foot on DG's neck. He bent over and took the razor from DG's hand. He took his foot off DG's neck and opened the razor. He looked down at DG and smirked.

"Every wonder what it feels like to have your skin sheered off layer by layer?" he asked.

Two Longcoat's grabbed DG's arms and pulled her to her knees. One took her jacket off and held out her arm. Zero walked to her arms and pressed the razor to her skin. He then, extremely slowly and painfully, dragged the razor down DG's arm sideways.

DG winced as the blade scraped her skin layer by layer. She felt her warm blood trickled from the wound and down her arm. DG kept her mouth shut. She would not let Zero hear her scream.

Zero stopped scraping her arm. He lifted the razor and waited a moment. "Tell me Princess, what would Cain do, if he saw that face scratched up.

DG stared at Zero in disgust, "It's your funeral Zero."

Zero smirked, "And I welcome it. However, I will cause Cain tragic amounts of pain before I die."

Zero placed the razor to DG's cheek. DG felt the blood from her arms roll down her cheek. Zero applied pressure to the razor. The blood from DG's arm and her cheek soon combined. The razor dragged slowly down DG's cheek.

DG swallowed her scream. She eyes closed tightly, waiting for the torture to stop. Only knowing this would not stop soon. The pain from both her cheek and her arm finally got to DG. Tears began rolling down her cheeks causing more pain.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you broke." Zero said.

DG opened her eyes and started at Zero. Her legs lunged out and tripped him. She pulled her right arm in and elbowed the Longcoat holding her. She flung her knee into the second Longcoat's stomach.

Zero regained his footing and grabbed DG from behind. He held the razor to her throat. He pulled her head back, giving him a better angle. "That was your last mistake Princess."

DG took a deep breath. A single gunshot stopped everything. A Longcoat near Zero dropped to the ground dead. Zero pulled DG closer to his body. He turned around very slowly.

"If you want her to live Cain, I suggest you show yourself!" Zero ordered.

_Don't do it._ DG thought.

Another shot killed another Longcoat. The living Longcoat's dove for cover and retrieved their weapons. Zero pulled DG behind a tree, holding the razor firmly against her throat.

"This is your last chance Cain. Surrender or she dies!" Zero called.

"Don't move Cain. He'll kill us both!" DG screamed. Zero pulled her head back further.

"Silence." Zero ordered. He added pressure to the razor.

"News flash Zero, you don't control me!" DG forced her head, slamming it into Zero's face. DG slammed her elbow into Zero's stomach. She retrieved the razor and left him whining.

DG picked up her jacket and made her way from the piles of Longcoat bodies. She used a tree for support as she hurried away. _I have to find Cain._

Zero approached DG from behind and struck her over her head. DG collapsed into the snow. Zero lifted DG by her throat and shoved into a tree. DG's head hit the tree hard, causing her vision to blur even more. She could feel Zero suffocating her. She tried gasping for air, but none came. Feeling Zero punching her body, DG realized she needed to protect the baby. Zero began dealing punch after punch to DG. DG did her best to protect her stomach, while still losing air.

DG reached her arm into her pocket. Mustering all her strength left, she drove the razor into Zero's heart. He left DG go and fell into the snow. The snow grew a dark crimson color around Zero. DG gasped for air. The cool air filled her lungs.

DG put the razor back into her pock and stumbled onward. Her breaths came in shorter, shallow gasp. Her hearing seemed to dull itself. She seemed to be in a daze.

But something called to her. DG stopped briefly and listened. Someone was calling for her. DG's body finally gave out. She collapsed in the snow. Her eyes blacked out, and she was lost to the cold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing!


	7. Home Again

A sudden wave of pain welcomed DG when she regained consciousness. She moved her body slightly, and not feeling the cold snow. Instead, DG felt something soft and warm. DG opened her eyes slowly. Her vision may have still been blurry, but she saw enough to know she was back in the Northern Island.

DG forced her body to sit up. She groaned at the pain. The thick blankets fell off her body. She still wore her light blue shirt and jeans stained in her blood. DG looked over her hands and arms. Every cut she acquired, every gash she was given, had been bandaged up. DG looked over the rest of her body. A wave of pure panic struck her. Zero had done extensive damage to her stomach.

_Oh god the baby. _DG thought.

"She's still alive." DG saw Cain standing be the fogged window. His back was to her, as if he was trying not to look at her. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing his hat or coat.

DG suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She drew her legs out of the blankets. Her feet touched the cold floor. Going against what her body told her, DG stood from the bed and walked to the window. She didn't face Cain, but stared out the window.

"How long have I been-"

"It took me seven days to find you." Cain answered.

DG was silent. _If he wants to say something, why doesn't he just say it?_ She placed a hand on her cheek. She felt the bandage covering the razor cut.

"Raw was unsure how you or the child would respond if he tried to heal you two. If he knew, you wouldn't have those cuts." Cain explained.

DG looked at her left arm with the bandage wrapped around Zero's razor mark. "It's probably what I des-"

"Why did you do it?" Cain asked.

DG turned to face him, "Do what?"

"Why did you leave the palace without someone with you? You were an easy target for Zero!" Cain explained. He turned and faced DG.

DG read Cain's face, he was furious with her. She had never seen him this upset before, ever. "Because I didn't want someone overhearing something that was private."

"And what could be so important that you'd risk your safety?" Cain stormed from the window. He stopped in the middle of the room, facing away from DG.

DG turned back to the window. "Well, trying to figure out a way to tell my husband that I was pregnant seemed like a good enough reason."

"So you were planning on telling me?" Cain asked.

DG spun around quickly. Not smart, and very painful. "Of course I was going to tell you. Why would I keep something like this a secret from you?"

"Well you told everyone but me. So maybe you wanted to keep this from me?"

"I didn't tell anyone. Azkadellia was with me when Raw came to tell me. She already had her own suspicions. They were the only people who knew. Unless Azkadellia told them after I was kidnapped, everyone else found out after you!" DG explained. Suddenly she felt weaker than she had earlier. Her side began throbbing.

DG sighed to clear her mind, "Cain, what's wrong? You're furious about something and you're avoiding it."

"You didn't call for help and that led to your capture." Cain answered.

"That's a lie. You spoke to Azkadellia, you know everything that happened." DG replied. DG felt herself on the verge of tears. From the pain and the conversation.

"Well how am I supposed to know what's the truth and what's a secret?" Cain asked.

His words hit DG harder than she expected. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. DG brought her fist to the glass. She was so angry, so hurt, she felt like breaking something. "How many secrets have I kept from you Wyatt?"

Cain closed his eyes and sighed.

DG closed her eyes angrily. She opened them and turned around rapidly. Big mistake. The state of her injuries and the stress of the conversation struck her hard. A severe wave of pain and dizziness struck DG. DG gasped in pained and placed a hand on her head. Her second hand held onto the wall for support.

The room felt like it was spinning around. It spun faster and faster. DG winced in pain. Her stomach seemed to sear with pain. Her ears seemed to block out every sound near her. DG breaths came in shallow gasps. The room around her continued to spin, but with less speed.

Her hearing slowly became clear. A faint voice called out to her. "DG!"

"DG, talk to me." Cain called.

DG's eyes opened slowly. She found herself in Cain's arms. Somehow, she had lost her balance and nearly fell to the floor. Cain's face seemed to relax as she spoke. "What happened?"

"I'd say you nearly passed out and walking on your sprained ankle didn't help your balance." Cain held DG by her shoulders. DG could feel his heart beginning to settle.

DG tried to sit up, only to gasp in pain and fall back into Cain's arms.

"Lie still Deeg." Cain carefully lifted DG's shirt. He winced as he lifted her shirt.

"What's wrong?" DG asked.

"You bruised your ribs while-"

"No Cain. What's wrong?" DG felt herself on the brink of tears again. "I know you're furious with me, but I don't know why."

Cain let his chin rest on DG's head lightly. "I'm not mad with you DG."

"Than what is it?" DG asked.

"Brace yourself Deeg. This may hurt." Cain lifted DG in his arms. DG held her side and winced. Cain carried DG to the bed and laid her back down. He walked to the night table and retrieved a new bandage.

Cain returned to DG's side. He lifted DG's hand off her side. He placed the bandage over ribs and gently wrapped her. He reached into his pocket for his razor. When he couldn't find it, he searched his other pockets.

DG carefully reached into her back pocket and pulled out his razor. "Cain." She held out his razor.

"So that's where it went." Cain said. He took his razor and cut off a few strips and fastened the bandage over her ribs. Once he finished with the razor, he closed it. Cain looked at the razor in his hand. It was permanently stained in blood. DG's blood. He clenched the razor in his fist.

DG placed her hand over Cain's. "Wyatt, talk to me."

Cain pulled the closest chair next to the bed. He sat down, still holding the razor. Once he was seated next to DG, he placed his second hand over hers.

DG looked at Cain's face. She could read him clear as day now. He was holding back his pain. Holding back his tears. The first and only time DG had seen Cain's shed a tear was when he found Adora's grave.

"I let Zero live and he came for you." Cain said.

"Cain-"

"If I had killed him when I had the change, this wouldn't have happened and-"

"Wyatt, shut up." DG said. "Despite how many scraped I have, they'll heal. It's nothing that I won't heal from."

Cain released DG's hand and placed it on her stomach, "And what about her?"

DG couldn't stop a single tear roll down her cheek, "That wasn't your fault Cain. If anything happens to her, it's because of me." She inhaled sharply as another tear slid into her bandaged cheek. "Oh God Cain, what if she doesn't make it."

"She will, DG. She's already survived Zero, there's not much else that's worse than him." Cain explained. He finally released the razor and let it fall to the floor. He placed his hand on DG's forehead and stroked her hair.

"I'm so scared Cain." DG said.

Cain gave DG's stomach and small squeeze, "Just wait till she's born. That's the real scary part."

"No Cain. What if the healers are wrong and something has happened to her? I don't want to lose her Wyatt." DG cried. She now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cain could bare watching DG break. His hand took her and he squeezed it. He felt himself come close to tears, "That won't happen Deeg. You hear me? That won't happen."

"Cain, there's no way she can survive. Physically, she won't live much longer." DG said.

"Are you going to give up on your daughter?" Cain asked.

"No." DG answered.

"Then don't think about what can happen. Trust me when I say this Deeg, life's too short to worry about "what if's". Focus on the here and now. Cause that's all that matters." Cain explained.

DG nodded. "You think she's a fighter?"

Cain gave a small laugh, "I have no doubt. I've seen the line of women she's coming form. Now get some sleep."

The weakness of DG's body forced her to obey. DG closed her eyes and tried her best to rest. Cain stayed there, by her side. He stroked her head, telling her he was still there. When he was sure DG was asleep, Cain leaned back in the chair and sighed heavily. His body begged for sleep, but Cain wouldn't comply, not yet.

Cain leaned forward in his chair. He laced his fingers together. _God, please don't take them from me._

Before Cain fell asleep, he sat up and leaned over DG. He gently kissed her forehead. "I love you Deeg." He leaned back in his chair and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

All right? So what did you think of the edited version? I'm not sure if everything works or not, but I hope it's better.


End file.
